


drop the top

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Misunderstandings, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: "you're a beautiful girl, elle" callahan was smirking, and leaning towards her. why was he- he's on top of her.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you- are you hitting on me?" Elle was trying not to flinch away, with Callahan's hand on her thigh radiating warmth. She squashed her instincts in case he was just being nice and had odd boundaries, but- 

"you're a beautiful girl, Elle" Callahan was smirking, and leaning towards her. Why was he- He was on top of her. He leaned over onto the couch, and Elle cannot move, and she tried to push him off, respectability be damned, but he was too large and she was too scared and shocked and his hand was inching into her waistband and- 

He's taking her pants off. She could kick him. She should kick him. But she didn't, and he kept going, and- 

She was pinned again, and he was pulling off his own clothes and- 

Vivienne was headed home for the night, but she remembered she had left something in Callahan's office. She hoped he wouldn't be in because he always stared at her with a rather... predatory gaze. She walked towards his office, wishing she could be as proud of her sexuality as Enid was. Although her sexuality was asexuality, not homo- wait that was the clinical term. Vivienne wasn't gay, she just didn't feel the desire for sex. But Warner liked her, and respected her boundaries, and- she was there. 

"Please, please, Callahan, please," the word stop just couldn't come out of Elle's mouth for some disgusting reason. 

Vivienne could not believe what she was hearing. And as the man moved on top of Elle, there was no doubt it was the same Callahan who was their teacher. Luckily, neither person noticed her, so she snuck in, grabbed her laptop, and walked slowly to the elevator, thinking over what she saw. 

Elle Woods, the same Elle Woods Warner had warned would see Vivienne as a threat, had given up on him for... for an abomination. For a teacher! And there's no way of knowing she hadn't also slept with Warner, if she's so good at sex, and how could Vivienne ever be friends with someone who could give her boyfriend something she never could? Vivienne wasn't crying, but she did feel betrayed. 

When Callahan was finished molesting her, he threw Elle's clothes on the couch and told her if she ever wanted to step foot in Harvard again she couldn't breathe a word of this to anyone. Elle took her time, while crying (would she ever fucking stop crying?), to put her clothes on, but then she ran down the hallway to the elevator. 

"Never would've taken you for a crier." 

"What? Vivienne! What're you-" 

"I'm willing to bet if you slept with the jury we'd win the case." 

"Vivienne, what do you know?" 

"Enough." She said cryptically, and left the elevator, thinking she'd rather take the stairs than spend one more minute thinking about the spectacle she had witnessed. She'd never be able to succeed when competing with a girl who was willing to give the teacher intercourse. Vivienne had liked Elle, but this was- immoral and she felt like the friendship had to end. She didn't want Elle to see her cry. 

Elle walked out of the elevator, and Emmett was there waiting for her. "Well, if it isn't intern of the year?" 

"Thanks for your help and for all you've done. Thank- thank you for treating me decently." Her voice cracked on the second thanks, and Emmett could tell something was wrong. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Maybe someday you could visit me..." Elle said this more to herself than Emmett, and then broke down in tears, again. She hated herself for her weakness. 

"I'm sorry I'm letting down everyone..." This was to Emmett. 

"What? Elle, no, that's ludicrous. You're the best one here." Emmett put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her, but it only made the sobs grow louder. 

"I DON'T WANT THAT! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I WANT TO BE- TO BE TOUCHED AND-" Elle was screaming, and then she stopped. She had come to a realization. "It's because of how I dressed. Oh my god, I dress like a-a-" She put her hands over her eyes, not wanting Emmett to see the tears coming down again. 

"Elle, I don't want anything from you. I thought I could be comforting- I, I'm sorry. Are you leaving?" 

"I have to. I'm in class with him and you work with him and I can't-" 

"Did Warner do something? I swear to God I will destroy him-" 

"No, Warner's with Vivienne. He would never hurt me physically, let alone r-r-" She couldn't get the word out. Again with the damned words. 

"Did someone-" 

"I can't talk about it. He said if I talked about it I could never set foot in Harvard again. I need to get my stuff, then I am going home." 

"Elle... What about the trial? The rest of the semester? One shitty intern shouldn't wreck-" 

"It was Callahan." She says this in a monotone, as if it doesn't hurt that Callahan only thought she was a good lawyer because he thought she was good at something completely different. "You don't have to give a shit, I know where your loyalties lie, Emmett. I'm going to a hospital, then I'm grabbing my stuff and leaving. I already ordered a plane ticket."

She began walking out the door. Every step hurt her, her crotch still sore from what had happened half an hour earlier. "Elle!" Emmett screamed out at her. She turned around, unsure why. "What did he do exactly?" 

"He asked me how far I was willing to go to get what I wanted. Clearly it wasn't far enough for him, so he pushed himself on top of me." 

"Wait! Elle, I'll go with you to the hospital." 

"Why?" 

"We need to get medical evidence so we can combine our amazing lawyer skills to sue that butthead." 

For the first time since the false compliments, Elle smiled. It was a pained grin, but still one nonetheless. "Bet he hasn't been called that since the ninth grade?" 

Both friends erupted in laughter. The damage couldn't be healed from a single joke, but it made the walk to the hospital less torturous. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only been in the emergency room for psych evals and asthma attacks, so if i fuck anything up please let me know. also Elle being out of character is intentional. She had just gone through severe trauma.

Elle was suddenly terrified of the idea of walking into the Emergency Room. "Emmett, what if... what if this isn't considered a real emergency?" 

"Elle, you came to a sobbing wreck. I know you have bruises under that fabulous coat you're wearing. If the fucking hospital doesn't think rape is a real emergency then we'll sue their ass too, okay?" 

"O...Okay..." Elle was still scared. The last time she had been in an emergency room was when she had had a meltdown in seventh grade and subsequently got diagnosed with autism. Woods' don't get sick, that's what her mother always said. But Emmett was holding her hand and dragging her into the brightly lit Emergency Department. The two waited in line to check in. There was a man with his 15 year old child next to him in front of them. 

"What's your emergency?" stated the intake person. Elle hoped they wouldn't be her doctor. They were intimidating, and Elle already felt more tears coming on. 

"Psychological evaluation. My, uh, my transgender son tried to kill himself by drinking mouthwash." The fifteen year old waved, looking almost as terrified as Elle. 

"Okay, wait over there. A nurse will be with you shortly. Our psych department isn't on duty right now, so there may be a wait." 

"Name?" 

Elle answered for herself. "Elle Woods." 

"What's your reason for being here today?" 

Elle almost stuttered out an answer but she was clearly having trouble putting it into words so Emmett intervened. "My friend here was raped without a condom and she needs to be tested for diseases, pregnancy, and signs of trauma." Emmett sounded so calm one could almost believe he didn't have a personal stake. He was only keeping himself calm for Elle's sake. Emmett knew hospitals could be unfeeling towards rape victims (he had acted as a lawyer in a case on exactly that before) and wanted to ensure Elle would be treated okay. 

"Okay, take a seat, a nurse will be with you momentarily." 


End file.
